<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Just Forkin' Around by growlery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563025">[podfic] Just Forkin' Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery'>growlery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Place (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot spend the rest of eternity not getting laid," Eleanor announced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Just Forkin' Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687722">Just Forkin' Around</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster">shoemaster</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>recorded for <a href="https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html">awesome ladies 2020</a>! it's so cool to participate in this thing that's been going for ten years now. &amp;podfic fandom;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><h1>
    <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/v5v9m84lg7pkifz/%5BThe%20Good%20Place%5D%20Just%20Forkin%27%20Around.mp3?dl=0">download/stream from dropbox</a>
  </h1><p>or, stream below if your browser supports it!</p>
<audio></audio></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>length: 7:26</p><p>size: 4.2MB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>